Everlasting Love
by Possessed Squirrel
Summary: (Love Lives On) Changed the name. Tea can still remember that terrifying encounter with the demon. She hoped she would never see him again. But what if she meets him in an unlikely place? What if she holds the key to an even greater evil...RTB
1. Chapter 1

PS: Ok. I'm going to be serious in this fic.  
  
Acorn: You?! Serious?! HA!  
  
PS: ::pouts:: I can be serious, too! Well, this is going to be a short intro, so let's get it over with! Wait! Tea's 16, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: Possessed Squirrel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only the Millennium Locket and the plot. That is all.  
  
"talking"  
  
"'quotes'"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/  
  
The river was cold. And the thing that was holding me down wasn't letting me go.  
  
I struggled against the grasp. I thrashed my legs and arms, trying to get free. It was no use. All that did was make the white thing hold me tighter, quite the opposite of my desired affect. Damn, this water's cold.  
  
It's getting harder to hold my breath, now. I gasp for air, only to realize with horror that my lungs are filling up with freezing water. Damn water. In swimming lessons, I was always taught that the water was your friend. Yeah right.  
  
My vision is getting darker, until I can only see the thing's eyes. Those eyes. They're as crimson as the blood it loves to spill. Those bloodthirsty eyes followed me to the river. Unbeknownst to him, though, I knew he was there. Unfortunately, by the time I could attack with my Millennium Locket, he lunged at me and wrestled me to the water's edge. He plunged me into the once friendly river. Now it's a death trap. I can see disgust in those eyes, as if this wasn't the way he liked to kill.  
  
Now that I think about it, I prefer to die this way. I can feel the river's cool embrace around me, tugging me into the darkness. If I'm to die today, I want to die here and let my spirit wander along the current of this river. I want to search through all the memories of the river and understand it. I want to become one with the river, and live on for ages to come.  
  
But a light calls to me. It fills me with warmth and love. It pulls me out of my morbid thoughts and takes me to my memories of Life, Do I really want to leave my family behind? My friends? Is death worth that? The pale light glows brighter as my resolve to live grows stronger. I want to live!  
  
Suddenly, I'm gasping for breath and coughing out water. I am lying on the hard, stable ground. Oh, beautiful, solid ground! I take in a cool breath of air. Lovely, life giving air! I looked at the river wistfully, knowing that I never actually wanted to die. Suddenly, I remembered how I got to be in the river in the first place. I jerked my head around looking for the white, red-eyed demon. Two red eyes glared at me from out of the forest's shadow, silently promising that one-day, he'll be back. I screamed. Above my screaming I could vaguely hear some calling my name...  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Tea woke up with a scream, tightly clutching someone's hand. That someone was her mother. She gazed at Tea with a concerned expression. "Tea, it's that dream again, isn't it?" she said while stroking Tea's sweaty brow.  
  
Tea nodded weakly, still remembering the dream, or rather the unforgotten memory, vividly. She could still recall being found, drenched by the river, mumbling about red eyes...  
  
"Do you want me to call Dr. Frank?" Tea's mom asked worriedly. 'No,' Tea thought desperately, 'Anything but that shrink.' "I'm fine, Mom. Really." Tea replied, hoping her mom wouldn't question her more. She was already interrogated enough by the police six years ago.  
  
"Well, okay Sweetie, if you're sure. And remember what the doctor said..."  
  
"'These dreams are just a mix of fears you experienced while you were drowning, there never was a demon that tried to kill you' I know, I know." Tea said. 'Like hell it wasn't real,' thought Tea bitterly. 'How would they know? They weren't there.'  
  
"You remember that, ok?" Tea's mom said cheerfully as she kissed Tea's cheek. "Well, you better get back to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you! It's the first day of school!"  
  
"Woohoo..." Tea cheered sarcastically.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Her mom encouraged just as sardonically. "Good night, Tea"  
  
"'Night, Mom" Tea said while mentally thanking her mom for being able to put a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, and Tea," she whispered gravely as she reached the door. "Remember, it's just a dream."  
  
"I'll remember." Tea lied. And then her mom was gone with a twirl of her robe. 'Just a dream. Yeah right.' She thought as she settled back into her bed. She fingered her Millennium Locket, just to make sure it was there.  
  
'Just a Dream. Just a nightmare'  
  
/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/  
  
Acorn: O.O Wow...you can be serious...  
  
PS: --; Read and Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

PS: Oops, I forgot to warn you guys, but there will be slight OOCness and some OCs in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Possessed Squirrel does not own YGO, only the Millennium Locket and the plot.  
  
/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/  
  
Tea's alarm clock buzzed annoyingly in her ear, like a fly that wouldn't go away. She groaned as she was pulled from her fitful slumber. Glancing hazily at her clock, she realized with a jolt that she was going to be late for school. She jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. She frantically ran a brush through her hair while she raced down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Hunny! About time you woke up!" Her mom said energetically.  
  
"'Morning mom." 'Where does her perkiness come from?' Tea inquired. She noticed the black coffee in her mom's hands. 'Oh.' "Why didn't you wake me up?" Tea's mom shrugged. "Honestly, I just woke up five minutes ago." Lazily, she looked out the window. "Looks like we've got new neighbors."  
  
"Sorry, Mom." Tea said, quickly stuffing her mouth with toast. "No time for small talk. I've got to go!" She called, her words slightly muffled by the food. She swiftly grabbed her book bag and dashed out the door, silently thanking the Lord that she lived only a block or two away from the school.  
  
Her mad sprint was unexpectedly slowed, if not stopped, by the new neighbors. Or at least by the neighbors' kid. He was about her age and white, so white he was probably albino. But he looked...familiar somehow. Like seeing a long forgotten friend... She jerked her mind back to the problem at hand: getting to school. She sprinted off, an unexplainable shiver running up her spine.  
  
Luckily, she ran into first period just as the bell was ringing.  
  
"Ah, glad you could join us, Ms. Gardner." The teacher said sourly. "Now take a seat so we can start class!"  
  
'Looks like Mr. Henderson is still his old, cheery self.' Tea thought sarcastically while she looked around for he friends.  
  
She spotted her friends sitting near the back of the room. She jogged over to an empty desk next to Yugi, who gave her a little wave. The diamond pupil of the Eye of Horus on her Locket glowed softly in the presence of her friends. It had taken Tea a while to realize what that meant. She found out that it shone warmly in the presence of good hearts, and turned cold and black when hearts overwhelmed with hate were nearby. She didn't know why this happened, so she assumed it was like a warning.  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when a small, folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened it up and was met with handwriting so sloppy that the note had to be from Joey. She could just make out the sentence "Where were ya?" when a shadow passed over her desk.  
  
"There will be no note passing in my class!" Mr. Henderson boomed. He then snatched the piece of paper from her hands and threw it in the garbage. Laughs were heard coming from a couple kids in the class.  
  
"Class, passing notes is not funny..." Mr. Henderson began, which led to an extremely boring lecture on why passing notes was bad.  
  
Tea waited a minute to calm down her burning cheeks before slightly turning her head and muttering the words "I slept late" to the impatient blonde behind her. Joey glared at Tristin, who was one of those few kids who laughed. Even now he was having trouble stifling his laughter. 'Moron.' Tea thought.  
  
"Well, Class, if you would be so kind as to give me your attention," Mr. Henderson said sardonically, "I have an announcement to make. I want you to welcome our new classmate," he gestured towards the boy next to him, "Ryou Bakura."  
  
Tea's eyes widened. It was her new neighbor! Once again, she felt that nagging feeling that she's seen him before.  
  
Eyes.  
  
Suddenly, all she wanted was to see his eyes. So couldn't explain the urge, but it wouldn't go away. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a good look because his disheveled white hair cast dark shadows over his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Bakura is from Great Britain," Mr. Henderson continued. Tea noticed Ryou flinch at the name.  
  
"Ryou, Sir." He said softly.  
  
There was dead silence from the class. 'My God,' Tea thought, 'Please tell me he didn't just request something from Mr. Henderson...'  
  
"What did you say?" the teacher questioned venomously.  
  
"I said I would like to be called Ryou, please." Ryou said a little stronger.  
  
"Well, wouldn't that be nice," Mr. Henderson jeered, "Please take your seat, Mr. Bakura."  
  
Ryou walked, head down, towards an empty desk a few seats ahead of Tea, and quietly sat down. Mr. Henderson resumed teaching his class.  
  
Everyone made a mad dash towards the door when the bell rang. During the stampede, someone knocked over Ryou's books, causing him to be the last person in class. Ryou shook his head, cursed his bad luck so far, and began picking up his books when he noticed a brunette handing him his textbook.  
  
"Thanks." He replied gratefully, adding the textbook to the now neat pile of books. 'Wasn't she the girl who ran past my house?' He thought while glancing up at Tea with soft brown eyes.  
  
'They're brown!' Tea thought, relieved. For an instant, she expected to see red eyes. Then why was her Locket growing cool even though the diamond shone with a white light? "Your welcome!" She answered cheerfully. "We better go before Mr. Henderson sends us to the Principle for some vague reason." They got up and started walking out the door.  
  
"He's not a nice person, is he?"  
  
Tea shrugged. "Not really, but he has good intentions at heart." It was true. Even around the cynical teacher, the golden, heart-shaped Locket detected nothing dangerously evil about him.  
  
"My next class is this way." Ryou pointed down the hall to their left. "I guess I'll see you after school!" He ran down the hallway to his second period class, leaving Tea with her befuddled thoughts. 'Why had the Locket acted negatively around him?' she thought, watching Ryou's retreating form. 'There doesn't seem to be anything evil about him.' She examined her Millennium Locket to see if there was any physical damage. After inspecting the Locket, there was only one reason Tea could think of that would explain why the Locket acted so.  
  
Ryou wasn't who he seemed to be.  
  
/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/  
  
PS: Well, there's the ending to Chapter two!!  
  
Acorn: The title has been changed. The title is "Everlasting Love" now. "Love Lives on" sounded corny...  
  
PS: I also want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed! The first four reviews for this story were unintentionally deleted. If you want to know the reason why your review isn't there, see my Bio for the details.  
  
Acorn: Please Read and Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

PS: Sorry it took so long to update!! My computer got all messed up. Ok, before we begin, I know that so far my chapters are really short, but I'm trying to make them a bit longer...

Acorn: She's just having trouble figuring out what to put in them. That and the fact that her writing skills suck...

PS: Hey...

**Disclaimer**: Possessed Squirrel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the Millennium Locket and the plot. Sad, isn't it?

(A/N Yugi and Yami are two separate people!)

Marik=Yami Marik

::Bakura to Ryou::

/Ryou to Bakura/

------------------------

"Dang! We got all dis homework on da first day of school!" Joey complained to his friends on the way home, carrying a load of books. "Well, maybe you shouldn't pass notes, interrupt teachers, or damage school property." Tristin replied simply. Tea rolled her eyes. 'Leave it up to Joey to get in trouble on the first day.' She thought.

"What did he do now?"

"He broke Mrs. Gale's favorite stapler."

"Dat don't count as vandalism in my book!" Joey cried indignantly. "It was an accident!"

Tea saw Yami shake his head hopelessly from the corner of her eye. When they came to the intersection, Tea waved good-bye to her friends. "See you later guys!" She called cheerfully.

While walking along the sidewalk, she thought about her friends and the relatively uneventful school day. And Ryou. She was confused by the reaction of the Locket. 'Ryou couldn't be evil.' She thought logically. 'He's too nice and polite and cute... Wait! Did I just say cute?' She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts as she walked into her house. It didn't work. 'He has such nice brown eyes...' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her mother's energetic voice.

"Hi, hunny! How was school?"

"Boring. Joey broke a stapler; I've got Mr. Henderson, and Ryou's in my class."

"Who's Ryou?" Tea's mother asked suspiciously.

"He's our new neighbors' kid." Tea explained, smiling at her mother's fallacy. She opened the pantry for an after school snack.

"Oh, while we're on the subject of new neighbors, I just want to let you know that I've invited them over for dinner tonight."

"What?" Tea cried, dropping the apple that was halfway to her mouth. "What's wrong?" her mom questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Tea replied. Her mother glanced at her skeptically, then returned to the momentarily forgotten dinner she was preparing. "Well, I guess you've got to get ready-" Tea's mom paused, realizing that Tea was no longer there. She sighed, "Teenagers..."

'What to wear, what to wear?' Tea pondered, scrutinizing her wardrobe. She threw her hands up despondently. 'Come on,' she told herself. 'It's just dinner!' She decided on a nice, but casual, shirt and skirt. She examined her reflection in the mirror, her eye catching a golden glint on her shirt. The Locket. 'Should I wear it?' She considered it for a moment. 'Would it look weird if I had an ancient artifact hanging around my neck?' She thought sarcastically. Wearing it had never bothered her before, but she realized the Locket was very valuable and meant a lot to her. If the Locket was right, if Ryou isn't as good as he seems, she might be endangering it.

"Tea!" Her mom yelled. "Get down here and help me with dinner!"

Unconsciously, Tea slipped the locket under her shirt. "Coming, Mom!" As she went downstairs, she quickly made a resolution. 'I will not let some old piece of jewerly mess up this dinner.' She thought firmly as she walked into the kitchen to help her mom. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt the Locket shudder.

--------------------

"Get the door, Tea!" Tea's mom commanded when she heard the doorbell.

Tea sighed. Her mother could be so bossy sometimes. Tea opened the door and was met by Ryou and a man who could only be his father. "Welcome! Please come inside," she greeted her guests with a smile.

"Hello Tea." replied Ryou. He gestured towards the man. "This is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bakura." Tea said politely.

"My pleasure, Tea." Mr. Bakura said with a slight British accent. "Of course, I've heard a lot about you, right Ryou?" He winked.

Unfortunately, Ryou's pale skin couldn't hide the blush that crept into his cheeks. "Uh..." Tea's mom interrupted any further awkwardness. "Dinner's served! Please help yourselves to a seat and dig in! I've made enough food to feed an army!"

"Knowing my mom, she probably did." Tea whispered to Ryou as they sat down. Ryou covered his mouth with a napkin to hide his grin. "I heard that," Tea's mom scolded mockingly. Tea looked at her and began eating innocently.

They were a few minutes of silence while everyone served themselves food. "What do you do for a living?" Tea's mom asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm an archeologist." Mr. Bakura replied.

'Oh God, why an archeologist?' Tea thought when she noticed a cloud of grief flash through her mother's eyes. For the first time in years, Tea saw her mom's pleasant smile falter. "My husband was an archeologist..." she said softly. As quickly as it left, her cheery attitude regained control. "So what brings an archeologist to Domino?"

"I heard there was an Egyptian museum here." Mr. Bakura said. Tea's ears perked at the mention of the museum. "Yes, the museum's not far from here. Tea's there a lot, maybe she could show you." Tea's mom said. "That would be great!" Ryou's dad declared. "But I'm leaving to go to a dig in a few days. Maybe when I get back." "The museum has a lot of Egyptian artifacts," Tea added. "Is that were the dig is being held? Egypt?"

"Most likely. We've found some puzzling hieroglyphics there. They look like monsters. Some people believe they resemble duel monsters. I highly doubt that. I think they are lower gods or something." "Duel monsters?" Tea's mom inquired. "I've heard about them nonstop. Tea's friends are really big duelers. They even got Tea into dueling!"

"You duel?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Not really." Tea confessed.

"Sure you do!" Tea's mother said. "Why don't you show Ryou your deck?"

Tea's cheeks burned. "Mom, I'm really not sure..."

"I would be delighted to see it." Ryou replied politely.

"Uh... okay then." Tea replied hesitantly. After dinner, Tea and Ryou excused themselves, leaving Mr. Bakura and Tea's mom talking about stuff kids found utterly boring but parents thoroughly enjoyed. Tea led Ryou into the living room and opened a drawer in one of the side tables and retrieved her cards. "Well, this is my fascinating deck." She said sarcastically, handing Ryou her deck. Ryou began looking through it politely.

"I assume you own cards, too?" Tea asked. Ryou nodded absent mindedly, staring at a card with a slightly confused look. "If I have to show you my deck, you have to suffer, too." Tea teased. Ryou quickly jerked his head up. "Oh, sure!" He shoved is hand in his pocket, pulled out his deck and handed it to Tea. "Thanks!" she said and peeked at the first card. She had to stifle a gasp. No offense, but it was the creepiest card she had ever seen. "Interesting cards..." she managed. She glanced up and noticed he was still looking at the same card. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never seen, or heard of this card. Where did you get it?" He questioned, showing her favorite card.

"My Angelic Guardian of Love? My mom gave it to me, along with..." Tea paused. She might as well tell him. "...this." She pulled out her Millennium Locket. Ryou's eyes widened. "A Millennium Item," he whispered. 'Don't let it be like mine...' he prayed.

"Yeah." She said, slightly puzzled he knew what it was. "How did you know? It's called the Millennium Locket." Ryou hesitated. "I guess I'm not the only one with a secret." He smiled weakly, and drew out a golden object from under his shirt. It was another Millennium Item!

Tea was shocked. "It's the Millennium Ring." Ryou stated, motioning towards the Item hanging around his neck. "Wow..." was all Tea could say. She barely noticed the cold object on her chest. She leaned forward to get a closer look, when the Locket flung out and struck the Ring.

In that moment, Tea could feel a presence somewhere in the Ring. She knew the presence wasn't good, because the diamond on the Locket was as black as night and ice cold. What puzzled her the most was that the presence was oddly familiar...

The next instant, she was staring wide-eyed at Ryou. If it were possible, Ryou looked paler then usual. She didn't know what to say. "What was that?" Ryou sputtered.

"Ryou! Time to go home." Mr. Bakura called.

"Coming!" he turned to Tea and smiled. "I had a nice time. Maybe we can figure out what happened later, okay?" Tea nodded. "See ya!" Ryou got up and left, leaving Tea with her thoughts. 'So it isn't Ryou who's evil...'

"I like them." Tea's mom said after Ryou and his dad left. "They're nice." "Yeah." Tea agreed. "That's good." Tea's mom said, relieved. "So you won't mind showing Ryou around the neighborhood tomorrow, will you?" Tea mentally slapped herself. Her mom had annoying way of putting her in awkward positions. "Sure. Whatever." Tea replied. "Great! But no kissing." Her mom exclaimed. Tea blushed brightly and threw the nearest pillow at her mom. "Moms." She muttered.

---------------------

Outside, Ryou could feel the presence within him awaken. He glanced around, relieved to find that his dad was already inside. He heard the spirit's harsh voice through their mind link.

::So, do I sense some attraction between you and the girl?::

Ryou blushed slightly. /N-no/

Hearing Ryou stutter caused Bakura to laughed coldly. ::Just don't get too close.:: Ryou's eyes widened when he realized what that meant. /Don't touch her./ he said with unexpected courage. Bakura was slightly taken aback at by Ryou's sudden nerve, but quickly regained his composure. ::You're not the one who gives the orders around here.:: he hissed menacingly. Ryou gulped, realizing his mistake regrettably to late.

The flap of leathery wings interrupted their conversation, causing Ryou to whirl around towards the sound. Bakura, seeing his chance to take over without resistance, quickly snatched the opportunity. Had anybody past by at that moment, they would have only seen Ryou standing with his disheveled hair slightly spikier than normal. But it was not Ryou who stood there, but Bakura, who was waiting impatiently for the demon to reveal himself. And reveal himself he did.

"Hello Marik." Bakura spat distastefully.

"Ah, I see we still haven't lost our charm," the demon said as he emerged from the shadows. "I do hope you never lose it." mocked Marik.

"Save it." Bakura snapped.

All sense of jest was gone from Marik's eyes, leaving them heavy with disgust. "Really, is that how you speak to your superior?" he asked angrily, his Millennium Rod glowing threateningly. Bakura bit his tongue, knowing that sharp remarks weren't going to help the matter. "What do you want?" He asked ruefully.

Marik smirked. "That's better." The Rod's light dimmed, allowing the moonlight to cast an eerie glow upon their surroundings. "You know full well what I want." He glared at Bakura. "Does she know you're here?" Bakura thought about it for a moment. "Not exactly," he said slowly, trying to find words. "She knows about the Millennium Ring, but she's not aware of the fact that I'm in the Ring. But the Millennium Locket knows, and it's trying to warn her." He shuddered at the memory. It had come so close...

"So the Locket is activating on it's own accord." Marik said thoughtfully. "That means it's getting stronger." He licked his lips, almost as if he could taste its power. "More energy for the King!" He glowered at Bakura. "You will kill the girl," he ordered. "and bring the Locket to the Shadow Realm." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bakura shouted. "You said before that the Locket would kill me if I spilt her blood. Why is it safe now?"A cold, humorous laugh erupted from Marik's throat.

"You should have died six years ago. If you lived through it once, surely you can live through it once more." Marik sneered. "Don't disappoint us again, Bakura." With that he plunged into the darkness and disappeared.

Bakura let out a cry of frustration and furiously kicked a nearby garbage can, slamming it against the wall. 'They can't do this!' his mind screamed. 'But it's the only way to return to the demon world,' another part of his mind reasoned. Then he did the next thing that came to his mind. He took out a switchblade and reopened the mind-link to Ryou.

::Where were we Ryou? Oh yeah, I was going to show you why back talking to me is very dangerous, and painful...::

---------------------

PS: Err...I had some major writer's block on this one. Also, I know in Japan they don't use Mr. and Mrs. and stuff like that. I'm American (and proud of it!), so I don't know how to use the –chans, -kuns, etc. properly. And before I get shot by Americans who know how to use these, my lack of Japanese knowledge only applies to me.

Acorn: Alrighty then, we want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed.

PS: :) THANK YOU! I would thank you individually but I have like no time and I'm not really suppose to be on the computer now.

Acorn: R&R!!!!!


End file.
